


A Hidden Rose

by UniDorkZ



Category: DanPlan
Genre: Alpha Dan, Alpha Stephen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Work Setting, Beta Ann, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Hosuh, Omegaverse, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniDorkZ/pseuds/UniDorkZ
Summary: Hosuh is friends as well as co-workers with Stephen and Dan, both alphas. Therefore, they are considered the leaders and the ones in charge. Hosuh is a Beta. Therefore, he is a follower but a follower deserving of respect, according to most alphas. Or so everyone thinks. Omegas are at the bottom of the food chain, seen as nothing more than baby carriers who aren’t considered people worthy enough to have a real career and a life outside of being a housemaid for their alpha. Pretty as a rose, most alphas say, and as delicate as one too. And that’s why Hosuh, who is an omega in hiding, needs to stay hidden. For what many alphas tend not to see, is the sharp thorns that lay just beneath the pretty rose petals on top.





	1. Chapter 1 - Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I looked up Danplan to see if there was any Fanfiction on ao3 and when there wasn’t I decided I wanted to change that. Please remember while reading, this story is using fictional characters created from a YouTube channel. While yes, I’m using a version of the people who exist, I am not writing about the actual real life people. This is all fiction and shouldn’t be taken seriously.

_“There’s no way my son is a goddamn omega!”_

_”I’m sorry sir, but there’s no denying it now that Hosuh has gone through his first heat.”_

_There was a grunt heard behind the doors before that angry voice came back, even deeper than before._

_“Then that thing is no longer my son.”_

 

Hosuh gasped awake, lunging forward in his bed. He blinked rapidly, pushing the tears in his eyes down his pale cheeks. Reaching down, the silver haired boy felt his shirt, not surprised to feel it damp with sweat and most likely a few tears. 

As his previous fear turned into frustration, Hosuh collapsed back onto his bed with a grumble. He’d been having dreams about the same conversation for nearly the entire week. The omega was getting more and more tired as he went more and more days running on only a few hours of sleep. 

Rolling over, he pushed his face into the pillow and screamed until he ran out of air and had to raise his head back up. The conversation between his father and the nurse still haunted him, despite it being nearly a decade since it actually happened. It’s not like he was suffering from ptsd or anything, while it had hurt like a bitch when his father said it when he was 14, his mother had divorced the asshole only a week after he’d presented an omega. Hosuh never did have to deal with his father’s hatred towards omegas after that. 

If anything, the constant flood of memories of the day he presented just kept reminding him that even if everyone else thought he was a beta, Hosuh was nothing more than some Omega lying about who they actually are. 

Knowing that there was no way to fall back asleep when those thoughts were clouding his mind, Hosuh brought his still trembling hands on either side of him, and pushed himself up and onto his feet. As the boy started heading towards the bathroom to take his heat resistant pills, his thoughts refused to budge from the topic of his dynamic. 

 

His father had been an alpha and his mother had been a beta, so he hadn’t thought he’d be an omega. Neither had his father. Most alphas wanted an omega as their mate, someone who was easy to control and was biologically forced to submit. But his father didn’t want an omega for a mate because it would make it more likely for his children to be omegas. His logic had been that if he mated with a beta, he would have either a beta child or an alpha child. So then the worst he could get should have been a beta. But instead he got an omega. A failure. His father was given Hosuh. 

 

Steadying his still shaky hands, Hosuh brought two pills to his lips and swallowed them easily, having done it since he was 14. Screwing the lid of the bottle on tight and setting it down, the omega sat down on the cold bathroom tile and waited. The only noise was the ticking of the clock on the wall, catching his attention. It was 2:36, around the time it usually was when the weird flashback dreams woke him up. 

The exhaustion must be starting to get to him, because the omega’s eyelids slowly fall over top his eyes, bringing him a peaceful darkness. Then, despite the uncomfortable place and position, the boy’s need for sleep took over and he lost consciousness. 

 

—

 

Dan couldn’t believe he was late  _again!_ He was an alpha for god sakes, he was always supposed to be ready and on time. Pushing the door open hurriedly, the green haired boy let out a sigh of relief when he saw that the first two offices were still empty, meaning he wasn’t the only one not there on time. 

Making his way to his office more slowly and calmly, Dan got worried once more when he noticed that Hosuh’s office was empty. The beta was almost always early, and whenever he got there on time he would always apologize even though he wasn’t even late. 

Passing a few more offices, he let out a sigh of relief when he noticed Stephen in his office. Knocking on the door, Dan entered before the other alpha could even turn around. 

“Get out of my office, Dan,” Stephen deadpanned, not even bothering to look at him as he continued typing on his computer. 

“Are we supposed to be here today?” Dan questioned, watching the purple haired boy pause and then slowly turn and look at him with a face screaming that he was about to make a sarcastic remark. “Because Hosuh isn’t here yet, and I know for a fact that I’m not on time,” he continued before the other boy could say anything. 

The look on Stephen’s face quickly morphed into concern at the mention of the beta. “Hosuh is never late,” Stephen said, worry lacing his voice. Dan nodded, growing increasingly more nervous. It was unnerving to see Stephen show any emotion other than anger, irritation and sadistic happiness. Well, for more than 10 seconds that is. 

There was a pause before the green haired alpha reached down into his pocket to get out his phone. “I’m going to text Hosuh and see if he responds.” 

“Wait, you have Hosuh’s number!” Stephen asked, jealousy shining through his voice. Dan gave him a condescending look as he clicked on Hosuh’s contact number. 

“We all exchange numbers everytime there’s a newbie! You just never participate because you’re “busy” or “refuse to give some peasant your number, and they have to get to at least friendship level 2 to earn your phone number” or some shit like that.” The alpha deadpanned. 

“Um, it was actually level 3 but whatever.” Stephen muttered, though his cheeks were dusted pink at being called out. 

Sending out the text, Dan put his phone back in his pocket, letting out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “Well I’m gonna go to my office and wait for a response,” he declared, reaching out for the door handle.

He heard a growl behind him and felt his jaw drop at the noise. Turning around, Stephen’s eyes were flowing alpha red. “You aren’t allowed to leave until Hosuh responds to that text.”

Normally, Dan took offense to any alpha challenging him, no matter what for and would fight back, but something about Stephen’s bright red eyes, made him back down. “Fine,” the green haired alpha muttered, sitting down in the floor. Stephen blinked, his eyes turning back to the regular bright lavender. He looked surprised for a moment, though Dan couldn’t tell if the surprise stemmed from the other alpha submitting, or that he’d challenged someone over Hosuh.

As the shock passed, Dan felt a grin make its way on his face. “No way. Does Stephen have a crush-“ Dan teased but was shut up by the other alpha growling again and slapping his hand over the green haired boy’s mouth. Dan just licked it, happily watching Stephen bring his hand back in disgust. He was about to finish his sentence until he felt his phone buzz. Quick as lightning, the alpha yanked his phone out of his pocket and quickly typed in the password.

**Dan : Hey, are you okay Hosuh? When you’re sick you always call in immediately and you’re never late either. If you are this time it’s perfectly fine though. Stephen and I are just worried.**

**Hosuh : Oh my god!**

**Hosuh : I fell asleep in the bathroom and completely missed the alarm! I’ll be there as soon as possible! I’m so sorry!!!**

 

 

Dan couldn’t help but smile fondly at the screen at Hosuh’s cute reaction. Wait. Cute? Well, the alpha probably just said it loosely. After all, Dan was only attracted to omegas, and Hosuh was a beta. It was probably platonic anyway.

Fingers snapped in front of the alpha’s face, and Dan looked up to see Stephen up from his chair and looking at him expectantly.

“Well what did he say?” The alpha asked, impatiently.

“He slept passed the alarm,” Dan said, smiling reassuringly. Stephen still looked worried though.

“But he’s never slept past the alarm before,” Stephen argued. “What was different this time?”

Dan sighed and looked back down at Hosuh’s reply, “Hosuh said he fell asleep in the bathroom by accident-“

The green haired alpha paused and then looked back up at Stephen, his surprised expression mirroring the purple haired boy’s. 

“What do you mean he fell asleep in the bathroom!?” Stephen yelled, obviously having forgotten that they were in a work setting.

Dan half heartedly shushed him and looked back down at his phone to reread the message. “You don’t think he’s hurting himself do you?”

”What? Of course not!” Stephen exclaimed, getting louder rather than softer. “Why would you even put that thought in my mind!”

The other alpha was about to respond before the door to the office swung open, nearly knocking him over. 

“Hey Dan, Stephen do you know where Hosuh is?” Ann’s loud voice asked, somehow sounding softer than Stephen’s just was. “He’s normally here by now.” 

“Normally? He’s always here by now!” Stephen exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. 

“He slept passed the alarm this morning,” Dan answered calmly, trying to keep his pheromones under control so Ann wouldn’t notice how tense he was. 

It obviously didn’t work because Ann just raised her eyebrow at him. “Are you really trying to hide your pheromones from a  _beta_?” 

Dan shot her an annoyed look even if it wasn’t her fault. Betas had great noses and it was near impossible to hide any released pheromones from them. Ann probably went to Stephen’s office in the first place because she noticed the distressed pheromones coming from the purple haired alpha. 

“You know, it’s not that rare for someone to sleep past their alarm,” Ann said, obviously attempting to soothe. It didn’t work because her default voice around them was sarcastic and annoyed. 

“Yeah, but Hosuh’s always here!” Stephen yelled, obviously about to say more but Ann cut him off before he could even open his loud mouth.

”It’s not your job to worry. He’s isn’t  _your_ beta.” 

The words brought back Stephen’s previous blush and he turned back towards his computer with an embarrassed huff. 

Despite being a beta, Ann had always seemed higher up in the pack than the two alphas and if she told them to do anything, they would do it. Dan had always assumed it was because she’d worked at the office longer, but it was at moments like this he knew why.

Ann was a goddess when it came to finding how to control or get someone to do something. She was a good person and didn’t manipulate any of her coworkers (that often) but Dan feared her for her abilities. You couldn’t hide anything from the beta. 

As his thoughts ran wild in his head, Ann turned and gave Dan a look that made him jump to his feet and leave Stephen’s office with his head down as a sign of submission.

As he made his way towards his office, he heard footsteps behind him making him turn around curiously. 

Ann was following him, with a knowing glint in her dark pink eyes. Dan opened his office door, and stepped aside for her, knowing the beta was going to say something intrusive and he didn’t want the security cams in the hallway, or the just now entering coworkers hearing it. 

As soon as the door closed behind them, Ann talked before Dan could say anything. 

“You like him don’t you?” Ann said, a smug smile on her face as if she’d just discovered the secret to the universe. 

“Who?” The green alpha asked, taken off guard. 

“Stephen.” All of the gears in his head came to a stop as Dan processed the words. 

“W-w-what?” The alpha stuttered out, watching as Ann’s Cheshire grin grew even larger on her round face. 

“C’mon, did you really think nobody would notice the way you look at him?” She teased, stepping closer and admiring the tomato shade blush she’d placed on his face. 

 “I-I d-don’t like-“ 

“I’ve always wondered but the way you looked at Stephen in there was enough confirmation that you like him.” 

“B-but Stephen’s a-an alpha! And I-I’m an alpha, I can’t like him!” Dan argued. 

The beta just rolled her eyes at him. “Welcome to the 21rst century darling, it’s socially acceptable for alphas to like other alphas. Same with omegas.” 

Dan just shook his head at her, growing more and more nervous as he took in her words. He had thought he only liked omegas. Hell, he didn't even like  _betas,_ none the less another alpha! And besides Stephen liked-

“Stephen likes Hosuh,” The forest green eyed alpha whispered, knowing full well Ann heard him. 

The alpha and beta stared at each other for a few moments longer, before a familiar voice was heard through the door. 

Dan’s eyes shot towards the door and before he knew it, he was turning the doorknob and running into the hallway. 

Hosuh was there apologizing over and over again, despite the weird looks he was getting from the people still in the hallway. The sleeves of his uniform was pulled up giving the alpha a good look at his arm. 

He sighed in relief when he saw the pale skin was cut free. In his peripheral view,  he saw Stephen rushing out of his office to see Hosuh. 

The noise must have caught the betas attention, because Hosuh shot his gaze over to where Stephen and Dan were standing. 

“I’m so sorry I’m late!” Hosuh wailed at them, rushing over to continue apologizing. 

The sight was enough to push Dan’s previous quite stressful thoughts to the side and a smile was brought to the alphas face. 

Little did he know, a certain pink haired beta was watching Hosuh’s behavior and making a connection that nobody was supposed to have made. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Hidden

“So you’re telling me that you think Hosuh is an omega?” The small blonde  questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes! C’mon Laddi, haven’t you seen the way he acts?” Ann argued, aggressively taking a bite of her sandwich, frustrated her friend didn’t believe her.

“But doesn’t the place you work at not hire omegas?” Laddi questioned. 

“Which makes Hosuh being an omega in hiding even more likely!” The beta exclaimed in exasperation. 

Laddi still didn’t look convinced though and looked down at her cup. 

On Saturday’s Ann and Laddi always went and got something at Starbucks, Ann was often just pure sugar while Laddi got more healthy drinks. Both breaking the stereotypes of their dynamic.

Omegas typically liked more sugary things while betas were more “mature” and “had a thought process while ordering.”

When the duo ordered, even if it’s the wrong person and name, the workers would always give Laddi’s drink to Ann and Ann’s drink to Laddi. Proof that there was still a lot of discrimination against omegas. 

“But an omega would be likely to crack under pressure only a few days into an office job,” Laddi muttered, spinning her straw in circles as she stared down at the now cold drink. 

“That’s just what you think because you’ve never tried Laddi,” Ann argued, rolling her eyes at her friend. “Every time you do things that omegas aren’t supposed to be able to do, you do it perfectly fine. Omegas aren’t any weaker than the other dynamics mentally.” 

Ann was positive that Hosuh was an omega. She was also positive that Dan had a crush on Stephen. Whether he knew it or not. And if Dan was right about Stephen liking Hosuh, than she would need to hang out more with Hosuh to get info. 

“I’m going to be around Hosuh more often this week, so I’m sure I’ll have found plenty of proof to convince you by the end of it,” Ann declared, standing up to throw away her cup. 

Laddi watched her pink haired friend stomp away determinedly, sighing. 

Ann was usually right about these kinds of things but omegas were typically more nervous and would break under pressure.

Not to mention, it didn’t matter if 100 scent repressors were used, betas had great noses and someone would have noticed Hosuh was an omega and reported him. It was just too farfetched. 

 

—

 

“Hosuh!” The silver haired omega turned at the mention of his name and saw one of his coworkers running towards him. 

“Ann?” Hosuh wondered aloud, remembering the name from when they shared numbers back when he first started working at the office.

”Hosuh, do you mind if I join you for a while?” The beta asked politely, though her eyes said that the omega had no say in the matter. 

“Umm, sure, if you want,” Hosuh hesitantly answered, scooting over to the far end of the bench to give Ann room.

The silver haired boy had been spending his weekend sitting at the park and feeding the birds. People had given him weird looks when they saw him sitting there for so long, but Hosuh loved the park and gave them no mind.

Ann sat down quickly and immediately turned and looked at him. The two sat in uncomfortable silence as the beta studied the slightly taller boy. 

Hosuh watched as her eyes shot down to his shirt and waist as if studying his body type. Panic shot through the omega as he shifted to try and hide his wider hips that could easily identify him as an omega. 

Ann’s face held disappointment as she made eye contact with Hosuh once more. 

“What-What are you doing here,” the omega questioned, suddenly feeling self conscious about hiding his omega features. 

“Oh, I was passing through the park when I saw you sitting over here!” Ann answered happily, a bright and disarming smile painted on her face. 

Hosuh softened at the sight and relaxed a bit. When Ann smiled like that she seemed like an innocent puppy rather than a observant coworker who wouldn’t hesitate to report his true dynamic and make him lose his job. 

Ripping off a small piece of bread, Hosuh held his arm out and offered it to Ann. The beta leaned forward, much more than she needed to, and quickly shot towards the omega’s neck and scent glands. 

Realizing what was happening too late, the silver haired boy shot off of the bench, dropping the bread on the ground where the birds swarmed quickly. 

The beta stood up as well, obviously wanting to say something.  _‘You shouldn’t work at the office, you’re just an omega,’_ Hosuh thought to himself bitterly. 

“Hosuh, I’m-“

”I’m sorry,” the omega cut her off, voice cracking as any previous anger melted into defeat and sadness. 

The beta watched in shock as the silver haired boy turned and sprinted in the opposite direction. 

“Shit.” 

 

—

 

**Melodify : hey laddi?**

**Laddi : Yeah?**

**Melodify : you’re smart so can I ask you something?**

**Laddi : ...Ok?**

**Melodify : where do omegas tend to go when they’re sad, depressed and waiting for the inevitable doom that is sure to come there way?**

**Laddi :**

**Melodify :**

**Laddi : What.**

**Melodify : maybe we should talk about this in person..**

 

—

 

“...and then he ran away and I have no idea where he is..” Ann finished, twiddling her thumbs nervously.

There was a long pause as Laddi took in what her friend had just told her.

“And why do you think I’d be able to help you? Not all omegas are connected you know!” The blonde told her condescendingly, watching as her friend flinched at the angry tone. 

“Well, yes, but when you get sad you always go off somewhere and I was thinking it might be an omega trait!” Ann weakly argued, avoiding the blazing eyes of her friend. 

Laddi rarely got truly angry at the beta, but when she did the price Ann had to pay was always hell. 

“If Hosuh has a mate, boyfriend or girlfriend, even a crush, then he might have gone instinctually to them,” Laddi told the beta, still wondering how Ann always got into these messes. 

At the word crush, the pink haired girl’s head shot up and a huge grin made it’s way onto her round face. 

“Thank you, Laddi!” Ann yelled, already running in the other direction to go and look for Hosuh. 

Laddi watched in horror, wondering why she always gave the beta the dynamite she needed to go do something insane. 

 

—

 

Hosuh didn’t really know where he was running. He had just known he needed to leave when Ann had scented him and gotten a whiff of his true dynamic. 

It almost seemed like he wasn’t actually in control of where he was going, his body had completely taken over and his consciousness had just come along for the ride. 

It took a few seconds for the omega to realize that he’d gone into an apartment complex...and was already on the elevator. 

It was strange and a bit terrifying to realize that his instincts had completely overridden common sense. He didn’t know why his omega instincts had kicked in though. And why were they leading him into a building he’d never even seen before? 

The elevator doors opened and before his brain could order his legs to walk, they were already moving towards one of the first rooms down the hallway. 

Hosuh knew he should feel panicked that he was about to knock on a stranger’s apartment door but it strangely felt like he was in the right place. 

Scenting the air, the silver haired boy’s eyes widened when he realized that he was standing outside an alpha’s apartment. 

He’d heard stories of how omegas would instinctually go to their alpha’s home when stressed, but he’d never thought that would happen to him. Hosuh wasn’t even mated yet! So why-?

The omega stepped back as the door opened to reveal...

”Dan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I don’t actually watch Laddi and don’t know much about her personality other than what was shown in the collab they did together, and I thought she would get along well with Ann so I made them friends. I’m going to be including more animators (specifically ppl that DanPlan has collabed with) and I don’t watch all of them so prepare for some of the people to have a differing personality from what they’re like in real life.  
> Also, we’ll see more of Dan and romantic drama in the next chapter >:)


	3. Chapter 3 - Assumptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a while to update, I’ll try and get the next chapter out sooner!

Usually, Dan loved the weekend. It was finally a break from the boring office and a chance to enjoy his life to the fullest. But this week, it was the opposite.

So far, the alpha had spent his entire day face down in his bed thinking about Stephen, Hosuh and what Ann told him. The green haired boy definitely had had crushes before, but they were usually on cute and girly omegas. Not short-tempered and manly alphas like Stephen.

Groaning, Dan threw his head into the pillow, wondering how much fun he would have had this weekend if Ann hadn’t been so goddamn observant. Then he wouldn’t have to deal with something like this and could have just gone blissfully unaware of it for the rest of his life.

Before the green haired boy could spend any more time feeling sorry for himself, he heard a faint knock on his apartment door.

Stretching out his stiff limbs, Dan made his way to his feet while curiously sniffing the air.

There was no scent from the other side of the door, hinting towards scent repressors having been used. It was strange though, usually when people use prescription scent repressors you can still smell slight pheromones, and betas (who usually have very slight pheromones in general) still have a scent. To fully block out your scent is very dangerous and could lead to permanent consequences.

Turning the doorknob, the green haired alpha felt shock flood throw his entire body as he saw who was standing on the other side of the door.

Hosuh was looking forward with a faraway look in his large, snow white eyes. Glancing up, Dan watched as the beta seemed to become aware of his surroundings and stared at him in horror and suprise.

“Alph-Dan?” The small beta questioned, seeming surprised. Absentmindedly, Dan notched how short Hosuh actually was. It was kind of...

”Cute.”

“H-huh?” The silver haired boy stuttered, looking up at the alpha with fearful yet innocent eyes.

There was a pause as Dan realized he’d said that out loud. With a flushed face, the alpha stepped to the side and silently invited the beta in.

Confused, Hosuh took the invitation and walked into the apartment, eyes widening the moment he passed the alpha.

Looking down at the beta, Dan noticed that his gaze held the same faraway look from when he first opened the door.

“Hosuh?” The green haired boy called out, unsure. The beta jumped and looked back at Dan, as if he had forgotten the alpha was there.

Dan shot the silver haired boy a concerned look before closing the door behind him.

“Wait, how did you know where I live?” He wondered out loud. The beta visibly stiffened at the question and seemed nervous. Instinctively, Dan expected Hosuh’s nervousness to be expressed in a more prominent scent, but nothing happened.

“Well I-I-“ Hosuh stuttered an answer, but the green haired alpha cut him off with another one.

“Are you using scent repressors?”

If the beta had been nervous before, he was definitely panicking now. Hosuh’s silver eyes were wide with horror, and his body language was conveying distress.

Dan put his hands up in the air in an attempt to soothe the beta, stepping away from the door. “I’m sorry, I’m being too intrusive,” the alpha said, doing his best to calm Hosuh, “you don’t have to answer that.”

“I-“ The silver haired boy hesitated, looking up at Dan with large eyes that made him look like a puppy caught being bad. “The s-scent repressors a-are something m-my doctor gave me. I d-don’t know w-why.” 

A small voice inside Dan’s head let him know that the beta was lying, though the stuttering was enough to give him away. Still, not wanting to scare Hosuh into leaving, the alpha said nothing and nodded. 

“Hey, why are you here?” Dan questioned, the words coming out more blunt and rude then he’d intended them to. 

Hosuh blinked, and for a moment the green haired alpha thought he was gonna make a run for the door, but the beta just looked down at the ground and shifted awkwardly. 

“I don’t really know, I got overwhelmed by someone and sort of just ran here,” the smaller boy muttered, any sort of stutter previously in his voice now gone. 

 _Truth,_ the same inner voice confirmed. They were alpha instincts, the green haired boy realized in suprise, looking down suspiciously at the beta. 

Alpha insincts come only when an alpha and  _omega_ both have feelings for each other. When in danger or overwhelmed, the omega would go to their alpha, and the alpha would know when their omega was in danger or lying. It was biology, omega and alpha biology. Beta’s were unaffected. 

“Uhh..Dan..?” Dan shot his eyes down to the beta-no  _omega_ in front of him. Hosuh was looking up at him confused, no idea what then alpha had just discovered. 

No wonder Stephen liked Hosuh, he was a pretty little omega, whether he was aware of it or not. How would Dan be able to compete with Hosuh when the boy was an omega? 

“Dan, do you have Stephen’s number?” Just as the words left the silver haired boy’s mouth, pheromones scenting of alpha rage filled the room. Hosuh might be wearing scent repressors, but he would still be able to smell the anger puddling in the air.

The silver haired boy’s eyes widened as the pheromones hit his nose, and the previous look of fear came back. Despite of the sad display, Dan couldn’t bring himself to really care. He’d been lied to. 

“Why?” The alpha growled, jealousy and anger lacing his voice. 

“I..” there was a pause, the omega obviously aware that Dan wasn’t in a good mood. “I’m quitting my job at the office.” 

Shock and a just as surprising sadness flooded through the alpha, and not a moment later, guilt followed. 

The pheromones went away as quickly as they came, and Hosuh took a deep breathe, as if only then being able to get fresh air.

“I-yes,” The green haired boy muttered, getting out his phone. Dan knew he should be jumping up and down now that the omega was quitting and Stephen wouldn’t spend time with Hosuh, but for some reason he was sad and guilty he’d been so rude.  

Silently, the two exchanged Stephen’s number, refusing to look at each other. It was almost as if Hosuh was apologetic for being there at all. 

Awkwardly, Hosuh left, leaving Dan even more confused and frustrated then before he came. 

Then it hit him. Omega’s weren’t allowed to have an office job. It was considered an honor for beta’s to be allowed. If Hosuh was found out and turned in then he could be arrested for lying. Then someone must have found him out. Dan felt his heart skip a beat when a certain purple haired alpha came to mind. Did Stephen know?

 

—

 

 _Dan knew,_ was all Hosuh could think about as he left the apartment complex. The omega wasn’t an idiot, the moment raging alpha pheromones had tinted the air, the silver haired boy had been an omega in the eyes of the alpha. 

When Ann had found out, Hosuh had definitely panicked but since she was a beta if she reported his dynamic she might not be believed. But if Dan did, the omega would be fired and possibly arrested immediately. 

“Goddamnit,” Hosuh muttered, rubbing at his eyes that were filling with tears quickly. 

Vision blurry, the silver haired omega turned his pace to a run, ignoring the looks he got as he began to openly weep.

Turning, Hosuh ran into the nearest store and rushed towards the bathrooms.

Normally the omega avoided bathrooms as they revealed his true dynamic if he went into an omega bathroom and he felt out of place in the beta one. 

But right now the anxiety of people staring at him while he cried won over being slightly uncomfortable.

The silver eyed boy cursed upon seeing the filled to the brink beta bathroom. Betas took up about half of the population so their bathrooms were always more crowded but usually Hosuh could afford to be patient. 

Glancing over at the omega bathroom, the omega internally rolled his eyes at the door. The universal symbol representing omegas were flowers, usually roses. Hosuh still remembered all the lessons in preschool talking about the different bathrooms to use. 

 _“Omegas always use the bathrooms with flowers on them_ _because they’re sweet and fragile, just like flowers! So if you see a rose on a door, know that it’s probably something for omegas. And as I said before, omegas are fragile so never raise your hand against one.”_  

Hosuh shuddered at the memory and pushed the offensive, flower-covered door open and rushed inside, not slowing until he was in the nearest stall. Falling to the ground, the omega began to sob. 

He always hated it when he cried, it was a common stereotype for omegas to be emotional and he hated playing into it. But right now, he couldn’t hold back the tears even if he wanted. After years of holding back, sadness and fear dripped down his face and past the scent repressors. 

 _’My scent repressors!‘_  The silver haired boy thought to himself, rubbing at his scent glands and realizing they were releasing destressed omega pheremones.

Scent repressors lasted around eight hours and it had been nine hours since he last used them. Maybe Dan had smelled his scent earlier too? 

Another sob wrecked through his small body at the name, even if he had just thought it. 

It was omega instincts for omegas to go to their alphas when scared or upset. And that was exactly what Hosuh has done.  _You like him,_ and inner voice whispered, confirming his fears. 

“And he’s never gonna want to see me again after I lied to him,” the omega whispered to himself, trembling as the realization that he’d just lost his job and alpha simultaneously. 

Trembling, Hosuh reached for his phone and pulled up Stephen’s number. As his tears rolled down his face silently, the silver haired boy typed up his quitting statement, and hovered his thumb over the send button.

He knew he was either going to quit or get fired, but something inside of him kept him from pressing it. The small boy’s omega side refused to leave its alpha. And that same alpha was going to be the reason Hosuh would be prevented from being with him.

The silver haired boy would have cried again, if he hadn’t already reached a point where he had run out of tears to cry.  

Not a moment later, his phone started ringing making the omega jump. He felt his jaw drop as he saw the person calling him. 

“Ann?”

* * *

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I’m not that proud of this chapter, but I hope that I’m the only one who doesn’t like it that much. I’m already in the process of typing up chapter 4 so I’ll try and update as soon as possible!

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll try and update this trashy fic soon but no promises oof


End file.
